Sólo es una amiga
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Rebecca no puede estar un poco celosa de Homura, era una gran chica y amiga, alguien fuerte y quien somos hablarle mucho a Shiki. Homura no pudo decir que no estaba interesada en Shiki cuando empezó a tenerle miedo. Ella realmente estaba interesada en otra persona pero no sabía con acercarse a él, a Weisz.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Soy la única que pensé que tal vez Rebecca se puso un poco celosa al ver a Homura un poco más cerca de Shiki? Claro, no quiero crear una rivalidad entre personajes, sólo es un pequeño pensamiento que llegó a mi y que decidí transmitirlo a palabras. Es algo lindo y muy tierno este capítulo, estoy segura que les gustará.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Rebecca, fue algo curioso y raro ver a otra chica en la nave Edens, dejando a un lado a Witch y a la ahora reconocida segunda estrella cuyo nombre es Hermana que eran unas androides muy humanizadas y no comprendía como fueron creadas por el Rey Demonio y que apreciaban a su amigo de cabello negro; Pino que podía decir que era una pequeña niña que seguía y quería mucho a Shiki como un hermano mayor. Claro, no podia quejarse ya que fue gracias a ella que pudieron rescatarla a ella y a miles de chicas famosas que habían sido secuestradas por esos malvados. Pero ver como esa chica hablaba naturalmente con Shiki y este siempre le contestaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y estamos hablando de Homura Kougetsu.

No era que le molestará. Le alegraba que Shiki podia hacer más amigos a parte de androides, amigos humanos que salva y que llegan a conocerse mejor para al final, convertirlos en grandes amigos y aliados poderosos. Pero podia admitir que era un tanto doloroso ver como convivía con alguna otra mujer. Homura era una bonita chica, no podia negarlo, era muy fuerte y valiente que no le teme a nada y que no es muy abierta a las emociones que siempre algunas palabras, suelen escaparse de ella. No le molestaba que otra chica viajará con ellos pero no podia evitar sentirse un poco molesta al ver que Shiki le sonreía alguien más a parte de ella.

Suspiraba. Eran realmente difíciles las emociones que por un momento, deseaba realmente no tenerlas. No le molestaba pero tampoco podia evitar sentir unos cuantos celos y eso Shiki se había dado cuenta de ello cuando sentía la mirada de ella, escuchaba los suspiros y de vez en cuando, caminaba por toda la nave para buscar que hacer. Tal vez podia ser un idiota pero siempre le preocupaba cada uno de los integrantes de la nave, en especial a Rebecca, si no fuera por ella, nadie estuviera ahí ahora. Espero el momento justo que estuvieran en un lugar apartado, la vais seguido para que no se diera cuenta de su propósito.

**-¿Sucede algo?** -Fue lo único que le pregunto a su amiga.

**-Nada** -Intentaba sonar segura.**\- Sólo estoy pensando en la siguiente idea de mis vídeos **-Sonrió nerviosa.

**-¿Segura? **-Dudo Shiki.**\- Porque puedo asegurar que estas un poco celosa de Homura y no puedo comprender el porque**

Claro que se ganó un golpe de la chica, las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se iba a ir furiosa del lugar cuando sintió como la tomaban de la muñeca, forcejeaba un poco, inflaba sus mejillas molestas, esta a punto de darle una patada hasta que sintió como era abrazada. Se calmó un poco al sentir como temblaba su amigo.

**-No quiero que te enojes conmigo, eres mi primer amiga que realmente no se como ayudarte **-Respondió un poco dolido. Rebeca comprendió que para Shiki, todo eso era nuevo, él no tenía la culpa.

**-Perdón** -Se disculpó.**\- Es sólo que me alegro que tengas más amigos pero siento que te olvidaras de mi **

**-¡Nunca! **-Grito Shiki.**\- Siempre serás importante para mi Rebecca, aunque ellos sean unos amigos, tu siempre serás la primera de todo**

Rebecca no pudo evitar sonrojarse y subir su mano a su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza. Sus mejillas se calentaron y pudo ver una sonrisa en Shiki.

**-Perdón por pensar de esa manera** -Desvío su mirada.

**-No tienes porque estar celosa de Homura** -Rebecca lo miró.**\- Mi abuelo me enseñó los sentimientos de los humanos, cada uno de ellos y se que estuviste celosa de ella **-Shiki sonrió.**\- No tienes porque preocuparte de ella, la única que quiero es a ti**

Un golpe más se llevó el chico que terminó por caerse y desmayarse en el piso. Rebecca sólo corrió por la nave a su habitación, sus mejillas rojas y repitiendo constantemente "Estúpido Shiki" mientras sostenía su mano a su pecho. No entendía como a pesar de ser un idiota, sabía todo lo que le pasaba. Mucho menos quería saber que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él.

Homura temblaba un poco de miedo mientras salía de su pequeño escondite, había presenciado todo eso a escondidas y ahora le tenía un poco de miedo a Rebecca, la chica era bastante fuerte que llegó asustarla. Los había seguido un poco tímida, había escuchado toda esa conversación. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y emocionarse al escuchar aquella declaración de Shiki y como Rebecca prefirió noquearlo ante aquellos obvios sentimientos que mostraba. Estaba decidida a decirle a ese par que no estaba interesada en Shiki y estaba interesada en otra persona, cuando prefirió esconderse del miedo. Una vez que salió y verificó que Shiki estaba bien, escucho pisada y levantó el rostro para ver a Weisz. Este sólo había llegado al escuchar el ruido y sólo suspiro al ver al capitán de la nave, tirado y durmiendo.

**-¿Qué le sucedió? **-Fue lo único que le pregunto Weisz.

**-Creo que entendió la lección que no debe ver más allá de los sentimientos de una chica **-Tapó su boca.**\- Creo que hablé de más**

Weisz sólo suspiro y le pidió a Homura que lo dejará ahí. Cuando este se empezó alejar, Homura le empezó a seguir mientras escuchaba lo que Weisz hablaba mientras caminaban. Homura no pudo evitar verlo con total admiración, sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos brillantes, ocultaba su boca con las mangas de su traje, ella sonreía con cada palabra que el otro mencionaba. En algun otro momento, tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con Rebecca y aclarar todo tipo de confusión. Le confesaria de quien estaba interesada realmente, de aquel que la llevo a la nave y que por él está en ese lugar, navegando por el espacio y disfrutando a su compañía. Aunque a veces solía ser dura con él pero era porque no sabía como manejar aquellos sentimientos.

Claro, tampoco iba a decir que había estado un poco nerviosa al ver como Weisz y Rebecca hablaban con normalidad y se sonreían, eso no estaba bien para ella. Algún otro momento, encontraría la forma de hablar con él.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Para los amantes de Shiki y Rebecca! ¡Leve mención de Weisz y Homura! Amo estas parejas, son realmente lindas el uno con el otro que me causan que escriba algo tierno y divertido. Era justo y necesario escribir algo así de nuestras parejas favoritas. ¿Saben como se llama la pareja de Weisz y Homura? Porque hasta ahora no tengo idea.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 22 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
